Lucky II
Lucky II will be a 2017 upcoming traditional animated feature film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. It is the sequel to the 2014's Lucky. It will continue the Broadway-style musical format similar to the first Lucky film. Plot Ten years after the events of the first film, Princess Lucky has grown up to become a beautiful young woman and the future queen of Clover Town. As her life brings much more happiness since breaking Reighdon's bad luck spell, she starts to struggle her luck-free life with her husband, Theo, and their ten year old daughter, Flora. However, just as Lucky tries to ease through the situation, she finds her life in a standstill. When Flora gets tricked by a "friend", who is revealed to be Aros, the estranged son of Reighdon. Aros uses Flora to corrupt Clover Town with the Spell of Darkness (a dangerous spell that befalls total misfortune to everything and everyone it targets). With everyone in the town infected by the spell, King Rodom and Queen Estelle can't do anything; Lucky feels helpless; Theo and his troops unaware of what is happening; Flora sees the mistake she caused, so she seeks help from old and new friends to restore Clover Town and stop Aros' endgame before the kingdom is cursed forever. Character pics Princess Flora.jpg|Princess Flora PrincessLucky.jpg|Princess Lucky Theo_Lucky.jpg|Theo Characters *'Flora' - Lucky and Theo's daughter; young princess; she is tricked by her new friend and has to undo a massive curse on the town before the end of the third blue moon. (Voiced by Chloe Grace Moretz) *'Lucky' – Princess, youngest of King Rodom and Queen Estelle's children; Theo's wife; and Flora's mother; she feels helpless when she discovers Reighdon's son has cursed Clover Town and is shocked that her daughter was coerced in helping him. (Voiced by: Hillary Duff) *'Radgo' - A tricky racoon who is known throughout the forest as "the Great Escapist" due to his ability to elude while stealing food from others. He befriends Flora while she, Tyi, and Mr. McPecker are trying to find Aros to undo his curse on Clover Town. (Voiced by: Jeremy Piven) *'Mr. McPecker' - A gentleman-like Eurasian Jay who befriends Flora during one of her trips in the woods. He helps her in her quest to restore the mistake she caused on her hometown. (Voiced by: Ricky Gervais) *'Tyi' – A quirky hare who is Lucky's best buddy; he returns from a favor from Lucky to watch over Flora during her trips in the woods. (Voiced by: Ben Stiller) *'Aros' - Reighdon's estranged son; he mastered the arts of sorcery from the books written by his late father. He uses a potion to be a 11 year old boy to befriend Flora on one of her wood trips. Unbeknownst to her, Aros is using her to get to the town to cast the spell of darkness; 24 hours of bad luck. He wants to sworn his father's vengeance on the people who defeated him. (Voiced by: Adam Gregory) *'Dumas' - A one-eyed snake who is Aros' pet and main lackie. Aros tasks his pet snake to follow Flora and give him info. (Voiced by: Jim Cummings) *'Theo' – Son of Menden; Lucky's husband; and Flora's father. He is the new head of the King's warriors taking place of his father. He goes off to do tasks and feels disappointed that he is not spending enough time with his family. (Voiced by: Matt Latner) *'Ehren' - A fellow warrior who follows Theo's commands; Theo's best friend. (Voiced by: John Krasinski) *'Neo' - Another fellow warrior; he is another good friend of Theo's. (Voiced by: Jake Lacy) *'Winstead' - A elder warrior who get bypassed as the head; a close friend to Menden, but is hostile to Theo when Theo is the head warrior. (Voiced by: Jason Isaacs) *'King Rodom' – Queen Estelle's husband; Lucky, Galleria, and Misty’s father; Theo's father-in-law; and Flora's grandfather who is the king of Clover Town. (Voiced by: Michael Nouri) *'Queen Estelle' – King Rodom’s wife; Lucky, Galleria, and Misty’s mother; Theo's mother-in-law, and Flora's grandmother. She is the queen of Clover Town. (Voiced by: Judi Dench) *'Galleria' (Voiced by: Danielle Panabaker) and Misty (Voiced: Mischa Barton) – Lucky’s oldest sisters; Theo's sisters-in-law; and Flora's aunts. *'Menden' – Theo’s father, Lucky's father-in-law, and Flora's grandfather. He used to be King Rodom’s head warrior before retiring and letting his son take over. (Voiced by: Tim Daly) *'The Prophet' – The wise sage reappears to give advice to Flora when she wants to know if Clover Town will ever be free from darkness. (Voiced by: John Hurt) Songs A slate of new songs for the sequel with music by Alan Menken and lyrics by Stephen Schwartz and Tim Rice: *"Flora's Day" by London Philharmonic Choir - (Opening scene; Flora's birth and Lucky and Theo's wedding day) *"Our Clover Town (Flora's Lullaby)" by Princess Lucky *"If We Do This" by Princesses Lucky and Flora *"Warrior's Pride" by Theo *"Heart of Luck" by Princess Lucky *"Stepping Out" by Princess Flora *"Inner Darkness" by Aros *"Forward" by Flora, Tyi, Mr. McPecker, and Radgo *"Our Clover Town (reprisal)" by Princesses Lucky and Flora Adele will sing a new song, "Take Us From Here" in the ending credits; Taylor Swift will sing a remix of "Make Me Believe" in the ending credits. Category:Movies Category:2017 films Category:Princesses Category:Disney Princess Category:Talix Category:TalixArts Category:Disney Sequel